Pool Tables, Flowers and Steaming Hot Coffee
by Yogo
Summary: A typical morning on Atlantis sees all members of the team going about their business hours before going off world. The team bond is strong as is Sheppard's need to do something, and his friends provide enough entertainment to distract him...Please RR!


Pool Tables, Flowers and Steaming Hot Coffee.

'Rodney, maybe you should – '

'No.'

'It would help a lot with the – '

'No, okay? I'm fine.'

Rodney's ass hit the mat with an agonizing thud and the scientist went rigid trying to deal with the pain. John scrunched up his face with pity and shook his head.

'That's gonna leave a mark-'

'Thank you.' Rodney snapped.

Ronon moved forward and stared down at him with an amused expression, raising an eyebrow at his obviously painful position. The Satedan bent his tall frame and offered him a hand. Rodney shook his head and managed to breathe 'minute' through clenched teeth. Ronon stood straight and joined Sheppard on the window ledge overlooking the city.

'Maybe you should start him off with something…oh I don't know…easier, slower…maybe a dummy.' John nodded, and then catching the glare from Rodney continued. 'No, no, it could work, a stuffed dummy. At least it won't hit back.'

'Believe me, I have thought of this, but Ronon said that in real battle situations – the enemy fights back.' He growled, wincing as he stood. 'Personally I think he just likes hitting me.' Rodney mumbled pathetically.

John gave Ronon a side glance and saw the man grin darkly. John smiled and shook his head. 'I'm sure Ronon is just looking to improve your skills, Rodney. Reflexes and senses…stuff like that, right?' He turned to Ronon encouragingly as Rodney looked up with a sweaty face of mild pain.

Ronon cocked his head. 'Reflexes, right.'

John smiled and nodded, standing from the windowsill and sauntering over to Rodney. 'See? Bear the pain, Mckay, and you'll get better.'

Rodney gave him a look of resentment and placed his hands on his hips. 'Is this what it's been like training with Teyla?' He queried.

John paused. 'Sure. Except I usually get in a few moves before my ass hits the mat.' He clapped his hand Rodney's shoulder and grinned, walking from the room with Rodney scowling at his back. The scientist turned and to his horror saw Ronon up and ready for another round. Rodney's face fell.

'You know, maybe I should wear some more protective gear? It's just that I tend to bruise easily and maybe if I can't feel the pain, I could concentrate better on deciding my next move?' He asked hopefully.

Ronon paced gently, his dark brown eyes studying the Scientist with lethal intent. He paused. 'The pain provokes anger. It drives you to think how you can hurt your enemy…and any more protective gear will slow you down.' He eyed the many pads strapped to Rodney's body. 'More.'

Rodney's shoulders dropped as he gave Ronon a nasty glare, unprepared for the running attack Ronon launched into, roaring his approach. Rodney yelped and cowered behind his arms. Ronon stopped just short of him and stared down as Rodney peeked through the hole between his arms.

'Never let down your guard for even a second.' Ronon ordered, lazily walking back to his position. 'It'll get you killed.'

Rodney stared.

'I need alcohol.' He groaned.

John wandered the halls with little purpose. All paperwork was completed and his team wouldn't be going off world until this afternoon. John was bored, and he loathed being bored, especially when he was in an alien city, in another galaxy…how could a person possibly be bored walking the halls of a city that could technically fly into space? If they ever got their hands on a couple more ZPM's…

Sheppard turned the corner into the lunch hall. If all else failed, food was always distracting…and yummy, depending on what Chef decided to serve. He spotted Teyla sitting at a table in the corner talking to Elizabeth and slouched his way over.

'…it is unlikely that they will want to trade something they hold so dear, and understandably so. Their crops are not usually bountiful, but enough to meet the needs of their population.' Teyla informed Weir, her intense brown eyes focusing on the immediate issue.

'We could suggest more efficient ways to increase their crop yield, make it possible for them to become more valuable traders.' Weir nodded. Teyla smiled.

'The Falearan are a proud people, and they are simple. Their interests very rarely reach outside their own village.' Teyla told her.

'Well, what do they have to offer?' Weir leant back in her chair, her green eyes studying Teyla with a small smile.

Teyla placed her fork on her tray and looked up. 'There is a wild flower that grows in the hills close to the village. Its medicinal properties are intriguing.'

'Intriguing medicinal properties.' John echoed. Teyla and Elizabeth looked up at him with welcoming smiles. 'Interesting.'

Weir raised an amused eyebrow. 'Mh, very.' She paused. 'John, you look very…sombre.'

John did a double take. 'Sombre?' He repeated, slipping into the chair next to her. 'Is it contagious?' He asked, eyeing their trays with a look of revulsion.

Teyla smiled widely. 'I believe the Colonel is bored, Elizabeth.'

'Oh. As long as it's just that, you walked in here with the expression that someone had just drowned your dog.' She looked highly amused. To think that this macho Air Force pilot, slayer of Wraith and baddies alike, was pouting because he had nothing to do. 'I have some paperwork that needs attention, if you'd like?' She said with a welcoming tone.

John smiled and made a non-committal noise. 'I think that paperwork needs your attention, I'm not the most literate and I make mistakes and…have Rodney take a look-see, he should be emerging from the ring of torture some time soon.' He said chirpily.

Weir gave a quick laugh and nodded her head while Teyla raised her eyebrows. 'Rodney is still training with Ronon?'

'Uh-huh.' John answered, leaning over and inspecting her food more closely. Without moving from his position, his brown eyes flicked to look up at her. 'Are you sure that thing is dead? Because I swear I just saw it move…' He squinted at the item on her plate and Teyla raised an eyebrow of judgement.

'It is a potato.' She stated.

John immediately leant back. 'Oh.' He paused. 'It doesn't look like a potato.'

Weir gave him a crooked smile and buttered her toast. 'I take it Rodney is…doing alright?' She queried.

'Sure.' John nodded, folding his arms. 'You know, when he gets better he'll do alright. At the moment he seems to be getting use to the pain…although he's wincing less every time Ronon attacks. That's an improvement.'

'Perhaps Doctor Mckay would be better suited to a training regime that is not so…' Teyla started, searching for the word.

'Brutal?' Sheppard grinned. Weir shook her head and placed the toast on her tray. 'What were you guys talking about anyway?'

'The planet we travel to this afternoon is home to a people my Father use to trade with.' Teyla told him. 'A Wraith culling brought them to their knees and most of the people scattered, it has taken them many years to rebuild what they lost.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'We've offered some help to get that process moving a little faster, but apparently they refuse our help unless they can give us something in return.'

'And plants with medicinal properties are on the menu.' John concluded. 'As long as there aren't any odd potatoes involved, I think that sounds fine.'

'Medicinal herbs?' A voice asked over their shoulder. The group turned to see Carson move around the table to sit next to Teyla, setting his tray down with a smile. 'Interesting.'

'That's what I said.' John agreed. 'Except my enthusiasm was a little less enthusiastic.'

'Well plants with medicinal properties, Colonel, are right up there with my favourites of heart surgery and my Mother's lasagne.' He grinned, tucking in to the scrambled eggs with a hearty fervour. 'Do you know any more about this herb, Teyla?'

'Only that it numbs pain, and when drunk as a tea can increase healing abilities. It is also a purple flower with sky blue rings, often used in marriage ceremonies by the Falearan people.' She told him, watching Carson pause to listen.

'That's lovely, a flower that heals and looks pretty. I'd like to get a sample if I could…?' He said eagerly to Elizabeth.

The woman smiled and nodded. 'Absolutely. Colonel, when you go off world, would you – '

'I will bring Carson flowers.' He consented, then paused. 'In a scientific "study-me" kinda way, not the "stick 'em in a vase and let's have dinner kind of way".' He said hurriedly.

Teyla laughed and Carson blushed good-heartedly. 'Why thank you, Colonel. I hadn't even considered the possibility of flowers as a token of romantic appreciation and am in no way offended that you think me undatable.'

'You're not my type.' John nodded with a fake look of pity.

'I am everyone's type, I'll have you know.' He said cheekily, grinning at Weir. 'And when I ask the ladies out to dinner, I always bring flowers.'

'With or without the medicinal properties?' Teyla asked with a smile.

'Depends if I happen to be asking out one of my patients.' He answered. The table laughed gently and did not notice Radek Zalenka inching nearer to the table with a look of guilt. The Scientist adjusted his glasses and glanced over his shoulder to look at the room, holding a hot cup of coffee in his hands. Elizabeth paused and smiled at Radek, indicating for him to come over.

'Radek, is everything okay?' She asked with a gentle frown.

'Yes…it's just…have you seen Rodney anywhere?' He asked, his voice hushed.

'He is training with Ronon.' Teyla informed him, frowning at his odd behaviour.

Radek visibly relaxed, sighing and smiling at them before stepping forward with more purpose. 'I hate to interrupt your breakfast, but, I needed to ask you a question, if I may.' He gave an apologetic look to the rest of the table and John sat back in his chair with a friendly smile.

'Go ahead, we were just discussing Carson's dating habits.' He said simply. Carson's blue eyes snapped to Sheppard with mild alarm and he blushed at Zalenka.

'Actually, we were talking about flowers…' He corrected, and then paused, watching Sheppard turn to him with an unimpressed expression.

'Nice way to come off as the gay table – what's buggin' you, Radek?' He asked loudly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Teyla and Elizabeth. Radek paused a moment before launching into his problem.

'Well, the thing is, I needed to talk to you about Rodney – he's been very sneaky of late, insisting that his work load is too much to command the night shift.' He paused. 'He's been ordering people to take his place when the rotation comes full circle and it is his turn…I wouldn't have said anything, but, well, he's forced me to take his place tonight when he knew full well that I had plans-'

'Rodney's been avoiding the night shift?' Weir echoed. 'And giving it to other scientists?'

'Rodney's been flouncing responsibility? What else is new? Cheeky little bugger…' Carson commented, scooping a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Weir folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'I'll talk to him, go ahead with your plans.' She nodded.

'Thank you.' Radek smiled.

'Plans?' John narrowed his eyes at Radek with curiosity. The Scientist immediately looked at his feet and shifted his weight.

'It is none of our business.' Teyla said sternly, nudging John's foot under the table. His brown eyes looked at her in total innocence.

'I was just wondering what people did in their spare time – I've been here for years and I gotta say, there's not a lot.' He sighed.

'You live in an alien city which is constantly under siege from alien enemies.' Zalenka commented.

'Aye, what more is there?' Carson asked.

John pondered a moment before his eyes stared at a chair under the neighbouring table. 'Pool table.' He said longingly.

'Oh yes, I can see a state-of-the-art pool table sitting in the embarkation room.' Weir said sarcastically.

'It's possible.' John nodded, before pinning Zalenka with a firm questioning look.

The Scientist crumbled under the Colonel's gaze. 'I have…a date.'

John smiled widely, as did the rest of the table and Radek's cheeks flushed tomato red.

'Oh…nice – who with?' John asked.

'John.' Elizabeth reprimanded.

'It's alright. Another scientist in the botany department, Doctor Brown put me on a blind date.' He informed them. 'Pathetic, isn't it?'

'No, of course it's not. It's better than any of us.' Weir smiled encouragingly.

'Hey.' John complained.

'I second his "hey".' Carson agreed. 'We date – or at least I do.'

'And I do.' John sat up, his tone strong. 'Lots of dates.'

'Really…who with?' Weir asked challengingly.

Radek looked between them and stepped back. 'Clearly I have brought up something that I should…well, I have work…'

'Women.' John shot back.

'I believe Doctor Weir was looking for names, John.' Teyla informed him.

'Thank you for your time, Doctor Weir.' The Czech said with an embarrassed smile, turning and practically falling over Major Lorne. The hot coffee spilled down both of them and splashed to the floor, both men leaping backwards with their hands in the air and surveying the damage spilled down their fronts.

The table had paused their conversation and watched as Lorne gave a hard smile and Radek apologised profusely. John was quietly thankful at the distraction and smiled.

'Major! I am…forgive me, I should have looked where I was going…'

'Don't worry about it, Doc.' Lorne said, trying to be as friendly as possible despite the hot brown liquid trailing down his leg. 'It could have happened to anyone.'

'Yes, but – ' Radek began again, placing the empty cup on the table in front of Sheppard.

'Radek, this would be your cue to go and wash everything you're wearing.' John prodded, noting the uncomfortable expression Lorne was wearing.

Radek nodded promptly and apologised once more, casting the Major a guilty expression before leaving swiftly. Lorne stood for a moment, his mind paused and thoughts focused entirely on the stains and the shirt sticking to his torso.

'Are you alright, Major?' Weir asked uncertainly.

John frowned as Lorne's head fell to look down himself, lifting the shirt from his skin to separate the two. He stepped forward and paused with an odd expression of realisation.

'What?' John asked suspiciously.

Lorne stared at him and gritted his teeth, lowering his shirt back onto his skin and clasping his hands behind his back. His brown eyes became dignified and he did not respond.

'Major?' John prodded.

Lorne flexed his jaw. 'I have coffee…in places.' He said, his voice strained. 'Hot coffee.'

John nodded with an immediate understanding. Teyla and Weir bit back smiles and lowered their heads. Carson frowned.

'Are you alright? Would you like me to take a look?' Carson made a move to stand but Lorne raised a hand and he stayed seated.

'No. No. Thanks. But no.' Lorne said quickly. 'I'm fine.' He turned his attention to Doctor Weir. 'Ma'am, there was a message sent through the Gate. Apparently the Falearan people want to step up the meeting for trade negotiations.' He informed her.

'Thank you, Major.' She answered, being careful not to look him in the eye. 'We'll talk in my office shortly after you…change.'

'Thank you, Ma'am.' Lorne said gratefully, nodding his respects and turning to go, gingerly walking away.

'If you've any nasty burns, Major, you know where to find me.' Carson called with a mildly concerned expression.

Lorne did not turn but raised a hand and gave a short wave. 'Thanks, Doc.'

The table paused, looking at each other with eyes of uncertainty. Should they comment on the incident or just let it pass? John made the decision for them all.

'The Major can handle Wraith; he can handle a little bit of steaming hot coffee in awkward places.' He commented.

'Thank you, Colonel.' Weir said quickly. 'So it looks like you'll be moving out earlier than we thought.'

'Looks like.' He said with a large grin.

'Good. It'll mean the more time that I'll get to spend with the flowers…' Carson began, his attention being drawn away to somewhere across the room. John frowned and turned to see Rodney storming across the lunch hall toward them. His face was tight and angry with his fists balled at his sides. He still wore the protective gear but some were lopsided, one knee cap hanging off and dangling at his side as he marched over with Ronon sauntering along in his wake.

Rodney approached the table and began his rant. 'I have had it, being used as a punching back by this Neanderthal, just so he can get his kicks when he's bored – whoa!'

Suddenly, Rodney skidded and flew into the air, his legs flailing and his arms reaching out as his back hit the floor with a painful smack. Carson winced for him and Elizabeth stood. Ronon stopped in front of him, paused to look down at his face before taking a seat at the end of the table. Teyla raised an eyebrow at him which Ronon ignored.

John stood, folded his arms and leant over Rodney as he lay still on the floor, the expression of pain on the Scientists face not lessening.

'You'd think that after having been in that position for most of the morning that it would hurt less.' He stood tall. 'I guess not.'

Rodney did not respond, but made a pitiful exhalation of breath that sounded distinctly like a whale. John smiled back at the table as Carson stood with a guilty and slightly amused expression.

'Rodney, you're lying on some coffee.' He informed the Scientist.

Rodney's eyes flicked to glare at Carson and his mouth parted. 'Thank you for telling me.' He said through gritted teeth. 'Now will someone find my spine on the floor underneath?'

John gave him a wide smile and leaned over, Weir doing the same to give him a hand in standing. Rodney winced all the way up, and when he was standing he froze, his posture stiff.

'Are you alright?' Elizabeth asked.

'Technically- yes.' Rodney breathed. 'But shouldn't you be asking me that – _Doctor_ Beckett?' He said accusingly, glaring at Carson. The Scot gave him an offended and angry look.

'You're standing aren't you?' He commented snippily.

'Barely. The amount of damage that my back has been through will mean trouble in later years, later years of which pain will be a major factor because of Mr Let's-Beat-Him-Till-He-Stops-Moving over here.' He said angrily, jerking his head to Ronon who was sneaking hash browns off of Teyla's plate. He glanced up and gave the group a shrug. Rodney suddenly glanced back at the floor. 'And who spilled coffee and didn't think to clean it up? That is a really dangerous hazard which I have just proved to be life threatening.'

'You're still breathing aren't you?' Carson pointed out. 'Unluckily for us.' He added under his breath.

Rodney glared and Elizabeth stepped in before things could escalate. 'Alright. How about we all prepare for these trade negotiations?'

'That's not until this afternoon.' Rodney reminded her sharply.

'Not anymore it's not.' John looped arms with Rodney and steered him away from the table, the group watching them go.

'But I haven't had breakfast.' Rodney looked back at the trays full of food as Sheppard led him out of the lunch hall.

'Eat when we come back.' He suggested.

'That could be hours.'

'You'll be slimmer for it, besides, who wants to sit around and do nothing when we can go and negotiate trade treaties with alien cultures?' Sheppard prodded.

'I do, I want to sit and eat and not move until my spine has been fused to my legs again.' He said snippily.

Sheppard paused and turned to face the Scientist, people walking past them in the hall. His smile masked the venom behind it as he spoke. 'Rodney, we have been here for days. The sooner we get out of here and do something, the sooner my sanity will be fused back into my brain.'

Rodney jutted out his chin. 'It's _your_ fault that I am hungry, but it is not _my_ fault that you are bored.'

John grabbed his arm and spun him round, forcing him down the corridor with a strong hand. 'No kidding. But you can eat on the way there.'

Rodney knew there was no negotiating that point.

.The End.

_Please review! The first page or so was the beginning to a story, but I didn't think it would have worked for the story to start off so casual, so I made it a one chapter snip-bit about a regular morning on Atlantis! Would like to know what you thought. Cheers!_


End file.
